Pourquoi pas Moi ?
by Lumimi
Summary: duo ne supporte pas être mis à l'écart par Heero....séquelle on line ! eh oui, elle avait un chtit peu était oubliée au fond de mon ordi ! point de vue d'heero...
1. pourquoi pas moi ?

Titre : Pourquoi pas Moi ???  
  
Auteur : Hana to Yumé ( hana.to-yume@laposte.net )  
  
Genre : One Shot, drama, Deathfic, Songfic, POV de Duo...  
  
Disclaimers : bon ben y sont toujours pas à moi !!! TTT___TTT .... Et pourtant j'ai fait toutes les techniques me passant par la tête pour me les approprier, mais j'ai juste réussi qu'à les emprunter une fois de plus...  
  
Les paroles sont celles de Kyo "je saigne encore ".  
  
POURQUOI PAS MOI ???  
  
One shot  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
  
J'étais affalé sur le canapé, avec Quatre à mes côtés. Je pensais tristement à LUI, et ça m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, surtout depuis que j'avais (enfin) pris conscience de mes sentiments envers mon petit Soldat-Parfait. Mais j'étais complètement désespéré, car j'étais sûr que mon amour était à sens unique. Je me retourna alors vers LUI, et je le vis ainsi, pianotant sur son ordinateur portable, Trowa à ses côtés. Ils devaient très certainement parler de la prochaine mission, du moins je l'espérais. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis que Trowa avait la main posée sur l'épaule du japonais. Celui-ci fit signe au français de s'approcher pour pouvoir consulter l'écran. L'acrobate dut se pencher un peu plus vers Heero pour pouvoir lire, et le cœur du Shinigami ne fit qu'un tour : en effet, Trowa était tellement près de l'Asiatique qu'il pouvait très certainement sentir l'odeur des cheveux fraîchement lavés d'Heero.  
  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mais moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans mon cœur  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du français, et il te regarda. Toi aussi tu le regardas, et l'on put voir une lueur inhabituelle d'amusement dans tes yeux habituellement si froids.... Pourquoi étais-tu ainsi avec lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ??? je ne pouvais plus te regarder ainsi, alors je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre organiser mes pensées, mais je dus me lever trop brusquement car Quatre sursauta et poussa un petit cri, ce qui te fit tourner la tête vers moi. Tes yeux.... J'y plongeai dedans avec délice, mais la question que tu me passas me ramena durement vers la réalité.  
  
_ Duo ? Est ce que tout va bien ?  
  
_Je.... euh.... je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout !!! Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre...  
  
Ta voix me réchauffait le cœur, et cela arrivait souvent à apaiser mon autre moitié de Shinigami qui vivait en moi.... Pourquoi ne me parlais-tu pas ainsi ?  
  
Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame,  
Enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde, en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme...  
  
Dans ma chambre, mes pensées revenaient irrémédiablement vers toi. Pourquoi ne t'apercevais tu pas du mal que ton indifférence me faisait ? J'ai tellement mal....  
  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort...  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps,  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort...  
  
C'était le soir, et j'étais toujours dans ma chambre, où j'y avais passé toute ma journée, enfermé dans mes pensées. Je n'avais voulu voir personne, et je savais que Quatre s'inquiétait énormément pour moi, vu que je dépérissais à vu d'œil. J'étais là, sur mon lit, en train de jouer avec ma dague préférée, quand toi qui me faisais tellement souffrir, tu vins me parler.  
  
« Duo.... On va passer à table. Tu peux venir cette fois-ci ? Tu n'as pas manger ce midi.... »  
  
Non.... Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi, comme si tu tenais à moi.... Tu me fais mal !!!  
  
« Laisse moi tranquille et fous moi la paix, D'ACCORD ??? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !!! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !!! »  
  
Je te laissai là, ne souhaitant pas voir de reproches dans tes yeux.... Mon cœur était à ramasser à la petite cuillère.  
  
Il aime, caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore, encore  
  
La mission avait était un véritable échec. Toi et moi, nous avions posé les bombes à un mauvais endroit, et l'explosion s'était propagée jusqu'aux dortoirs des élèves soldats, causant ainsi de nombreuses morts inutiles. Cela te rappela ta première mission, où tu étais à l'origine de la mort de nombreux citoyens, dont cette petite fille et son chien.  
  
On venait de rentrer, mais tu voulais rester seul dans ta chambre. Tu n'avais accepter que la présence de Trowa à tes côtés, affirmant que tu avais besoin d'une personne calme près de toi pour t'apaiser, Quatre et moi étant trop sur les nerfs. Mais tu n'étais pas seul !!! J'étais là moi !!! Dans le même état que toi !!! On aurait pu se soutenir mutuellement et traverser cette épreuve ensemble !!! Oh Heero.... Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.... Si tu savais tout ce dont je serai capable de faire pour toi.... SI TU SAVAIS DANS QUEL ETAT TU ME METS !!!!! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!!  
  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rends plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort...  
  
Durant la semaine qui suivit la mission, tu ne parlas à personne. Tu t'en voulais énormément d'avoir faillit à ta mission, et tu avais peur d'avoir à reprendre ton entraînement au début, ça se sentait. Mais tu n'étais pas le seul à blâmer !!! J'étais avec toi quand on avait placé les bombes, c'était aussi de ma faute !!! Pourquoi refusais-tu te porter ton fardeau avec moi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu tout porter tout seul ?  
  
Une fois dans ma chambre, je rejouais avec cette dague....  
  
*Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi ? *  
  
Cette dague.... Elle est vraiment belle.... La lame est en cristal et le manche est fait de lanières en cuir parsemées de fils d'argent. Sur la lame y figure un shinigami que j'ai fait graver...  
  
*Pourquoi m'éloignes-tu de toi ? *  
  
J'ai tué 238 personnes avec cette dague...  
  
*Tu ne veux pas de moi ? *  
  
Je n'ai donc plus aucunes raisons de vivre en ce monde...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Un long cri sortit de la bouche de Quatre. Il se précipita dans la chambre de l'Américain et prit doucement le corps sans vie de Duo dans ses bras, une dague plantée dans le cœur, et ne puits plus empêcher ses larmes de couler à flots le long de ses joues.  
  
Le Shinigami venait de rendre son âme au Dieu de La Mort...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame,  
Enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde, en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme...  
  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort...  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps,  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
OWARI ???  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? ça vaut une suite ? c'est mon premier songfic, vous trouvez ça comment ? ça vaut la peine que je continue ? REVIEWS please..............................  
  
PS : C'est aussi la première fois que je fais une Deathfic.... Mais bon cette chanson m'a vraiment inspirée ça.... Alors t'en penses quoi Delinou ? c'est pas trop joyeux pour toi ???  
  
Duo_ KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU M'AS TUE !!!! TU AS OSER TUER LE SHINIGAMI !!!! Fais ta prière, le Dieu de La Mort va te prendre....  
  
HtY_ Maieuh .... T'es pas content ? Pourtant j'l'aime bien moi ce fic !!!  
  
Heero_ Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu as des goûts bizarres.... En plus, c'est moi qui passe pour le méchant ici et j'aime pas ça...  
  
Duo_ Tu ne vas pas écrire de suite, hein ?  
  
HtY_ (un gun entre les deux yeux et une faux derrière la tête) ....... Mais non.... Mais non.... * c'est ce qu'on va voir... *  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Un silence... Une voix désespérée... Un cri...  
  
Duo_ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ... 


	2. pourquoi toi ?

**Titre :** Pourquoi toi ?

Séquelle de : pourquoi pas moi ?

**Auteuse :** Hana to Yumé )

**Genre :** POV d'Heero, songfic, drama, deathfic... c'est surtout un remake de Roméo & Juliette !!!

**Disclaimers :** Y sont à moi !!! sisisi j'vous promets !!! (gros silence...) bon d'accord, au moins j'aurais essayé TTTT

**Notes :**

**1)** la chanson non plus m'appartient pas... les proprios sont les L5

**2)** la suite de cette fic m'est venue directement après avoir fini l'autre... je devais être dans un grand jour d'inspiration !!! ( en fait j'avais des heures d'histoire à tuer...)

**3)** fic sponsorisée par l'OST1 de Gundam

Duo tu nous avais juré que tu n'écrirais pas de suite alors c'est quoi ça ???

Hana Maieuh... d'abord t'as rien à dire toi t'es mort !!! P ... retourne au ciel illico !!!

Duo Ah vi, j'avais oublié, mais je m'ennuie moi !!! Y zont même pas voulu me mettre en enfer !!! j'suis au paradis et les autres sont misssants with me TTTTTT

Hana t'inquiètes, tu ne seras pas seul pendant plus très longtemps !!!

G-Boys survivants QUOI ??? tu vas tuer quelqu'un d'autre ?!

Hana A rien dit !!! du tout du tout du tout ... ;;;;

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Oriko Asakura_ :** merci pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ! ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que la première ! Bisous

_**Chidori2** _: ddééssoolléé... éè... mais j'avais déjà écrit la suite... j'espère que tu prendras quand même la peine de la lire...

_**Drusilla4** _: la suite que tu voulais était bel et bien écrite depuis un bail ! le problème c'est que pour écrire tout va bien, mais quand il s'agit de tout retaper à l'ordi, j'ai la flemmeuh !!! enfin, voilà le point de vue d'Heero que tu voulais, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Kiss

**POURQUOI TOI ???**

J'étais dans mon lit, faible.... J'avais échoué à ma mission.... Tu étais venu me voir et m'avais gentiment dit que je ne devais pas m'en vouloir, que tu étais tout aussi responsable que moi.... Mais comment aurais-je pu blâmer la personne pour laquelle mon cœur bat si violemment ? Tu as quitté notre chambre, et j'ai vu que ton regard habituellement si rieur était vide de toutes expressions, comme résigné.... Qu'allais-tu encore faire ?

Un cri me fit quitter mes pensées, suivit peu de temps après par un bruit sourd, puis des sanglots étouffés. Quatre entra alors dans chambre, pâle comme un mort, les yeux emplits de larmes. Plantant son regard dans le mien, il prononçat avec une lenteur infinie, ces trois mots qui me déchirèrent le cœur :

Duo est mort...

Ton enterrement eu lieu deux jours plus tard. Une pierre tombale blanche avait été dréssée au fond du jardin de la résidence principale es Winner. Personne ne viendra t'embêter malgré la vie active de la maison. Remarque, tu n'as jamais réellement apprécié le calme et le silence. Ton corps reposera désormais ici, sous ce cerisier à fleurs. Ainsi, chaque printemps, ta tombe se recouvrira de belles petites fleurs roses et blanches...

**J'aurais voulu te dire je t'aime** **Pouvoir empêcher ton départ**

De retour dans ma chambre, mes pensées se dirigent irrémédiablement vers toi. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir, à ne plus jamais entendre ton babillage incessant et à ne plus jamais subir tes farces plus que douteuses. Pourtant toutes ces attentions me faisaient fondre un peu plus chaque jour.... Toi qui t'es auto-proclamé le Shinigami, dieu de La Mort, pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé ici ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans que je puisse t'avouer mes sentiments envers toi ? Je désirais tant t'avouer tout cela un jour Duo ; car je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé.... Mais tu m'as laissé seul ici, seul avec mes précieux souvenirs et mes sentiments...

**J'aurais voulu savoir essuyer tes larmes**

_**Et faire briller dans tes yeux une lueur d'espoir**_

Comment ne me suis-je pas aperçu que ces jours ci tu ne riais plus ? Ta présence à mes côtés me réchauffait le cœur ; mais je ne voulais pas t'emprisonner auprès de moi qui suis si froid.... Je voulais te laisser vivre, te laisser libre, et voir dans tes yeux cet éclat rieur, et non ces pleurs et cette tristesse.... Est-ce moi qui t'ai rendu ainsi ? Kami Sama, que vais je devenir maintenant que tu m'as oublié ici et que tu me laisse vivre sans toi ?

_**J'aimerais seulement remonter le temps**_

Et libérer mon cœur de ces tourments 

_**Dévoiler simplement ce que je ressens pour toi**_

Si seulement tu étais là, près de moi, dans cette même chambre, à essayer de me faire « réagir » à tes provocations, à essayer de me rendre plus humain.... Si j'avais su ce qui allait se produire, je t'en aurais empêché.... Je t'aurais arrété, et surtout je t'aurais avoué toutes ces choses, tout ces sentiments que j'avais/j'ai pour toi...

_**J'aimerais seulement revoir ton visage**_

Et garder la beauté de ton image 

_**Retrouver un instant les sentiments d'autrefois**_

J'aimerais seulement y croire 

Oui, mais avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde et tu n'es plus là, tu m'as laissé, abandonné.... Tu m'as laissé seul avec mes larmes et mes souvenirs.... Ton visage ne cesse de venir me hanter, tes perles améthystes, tes lèvres que j'aurais tellement aimé embrasser.... Le jour, la nuit, tu es toujours là.... Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans te revoir dans mon esprit.... C'est fou comme je connais le moindre détail venant de toi.... Et toi me vois tu ? Veilles-tu sur moi ? Me guides-tu ? Mais surtout m'as-tu pardonné ? Comment trouverr la réponse à mes questions ? Comment continuer de vivre, rire, alors que je siais que tu ne partageras plus rien avec moi, que tu ne seras plus jamais près de moi ?

Je n'ai pas su être l'homme 

_**Que tu façonnais en mémoire**_

Comment aurais-je pu me permettre de te priver de ta liberté en t'enchaînant à moi ? Seul une personne possédant la même joie de vivre que toi aurait pu s'approprier ton cœur, mais moi.... Iceberg man comme tu m'appelais, le soldat parfais au cœur de glace.... Qui aurait pu croire que ton sourire, ta chaleur, tes yeux et toute l'aura se dégageant de toi avaient libéré mon cœur de sa froideur ?

_**Je n'ai pas su voir au fond de ton regard**_

_**La détresse que tu cachais au creux de ton âme**_

Mais qui pouvais penser que tu étais si triste ces temps ci ? Toi qui riait tout le temps, qui prônait la vie, comment as-tu pu lui en vouloir à un tel point que tu t'en es soustrait ? Etait-ce vraiment à cause de l'explosion ? Pourtant, j'avais tout fait pour porter ce fardeau seul, quitte à t'éloigner de moi par n'importe quel moyen. Car après tout, c'est moi qui avait dressé le plan qui indiquait l'endroit exact où les bombes devaient être placées. Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ? POURQUOI ???

_**Mais donne moi la chance d'effacer mes erreurs**_

_**Et donne moi la chance de dissiper tes peurs**_

_**D'y croire, et changer l'histoire**_

Je suis là, allongé sur ton lit, seul dans ton univers où je me morfonds.... Je joue avec ta croix que j'ai osée garder. M'en veux-tu de ce geste, de posséder à mon tour la chose qui fut la plus importante durant ton existence ? La dague avec laquelle tu t'es enlevé la vie est près de moi.... Que ce serait-il passer si je t'avais avouer mes sentiments plus tôt ? Les aurais-tu acceptés ? Ressentais-tu la même chose que moi ? Y aurais-tu répondus ? Mes questions resstent sans réponses, et elles le resteront toujours. Tu me manques Duo.... Tout en toi me manques.... Je reste seul, ici, dans ma bulle ; seul avec mes sentiments et mes souvenirs si précieux à mon cœur.... Pourrais-je continuer à aller de l'avant sans toi ? Purrais-je construire un futur où tu ne seras pas ? Pourrais-je continuer à me battre pour cela ? Je connais toutes ces réponses.... Comment puis-je y remédier ? Je le sais aussi....

Fais moi une place auprès de toi Duo, j'arrive.....

_**J'aimerais seulement remonter le temps**_

Et libérer mon cœur de ces tourments 

_**Dévoiler simplement ce que je ressens pour toi**_

_**J'aimerais seulement revoir ton visage**_

Et garder la beauté de ton image 

_**Retrouver un instant les sentiments d'autrefois**_

J'aimerais seulement y croire 

la dague alla transpercer le cœur de cette autre personne en mal, et le sang des deux amooureux se retrouvèrent mêlés sur cette dague, ainsi que dans ce cœur. Là-haut, les étoiles acceuillèrent en leur sein deux personnes, l'une attendant l'autre, et protégèrent de leur éclat l'amour si pur et innocent qui unirait ces deux amoureux et futurs amants à jamais....

FIN

**NOTES D'HANA TO YUME LE 10.11.2004 A... EUH... 00H45 ;;; :**

**HtY : J'ai enfin fini cette fic...**

**Duo : juste pour voir, ça ne ferait pas par hasard 6 MOIS qu'elle est écrite ?????????**

**HtY : euh... Joker ? bon franchement, c'est vrai que cela fait super longtemps que cette fic était finie, le problème c'est qu'elle etait rédigée de façon manuscrite... la flemme de tout retaper à l'ordi ; !**

**Duo : en tout cas moi j'ai retrouvé mon hee-chaneuh à mmwwaa !!! saute dans les bras du dit Hee-chan passant ''comme par hasard'' dans les parages **

**Heero : cette fic a un air shakespierien...**

**HtY : O.o qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là ?**

**Heero : on dirait un mélo style Roméo et juliette....**

**Duo : et c'est moi dans le rôle de juliette !**

**HtY : euh... bon c'est vrai qu'avec du recul... oh et puis si t'es pas content, j'aurais pu en envoyer un au paradis et l'autre en enfer regard sadique **

**Duo : ta fic est super j'ai A-DO-Ré !!!**

**HtY : c'est c'la ouais.... Bon en attendant j'ai vais retourner bosser sur les 4 fics que j'ai en cours (pas encore publiées bien sûr vous me prenez pour qui ??? MDR ! ) et sur l'épilogue d' ''Avoir une famille ? MOI ?!?'' qui n'est pas prêt de voir le jour vu que je suis bloquée... faut dire qu'en ce moment j'ai du mal avec les fins heureuses vu que depuis quelques temps déjà je suis branchée vers les deathfics, les angst, tortures psy... Alors j'espère juste que vous êtes pas pressés !!! bisous tout le monde !!**

_Chtite dédicace à ma tutrice Maeva-san pour ses conseils point de vue... euh... vous voulez pas savoir !!! et à ma chtite Nath qui a chialée pendant le cours d'histoire en lisant cette fic par dessus mon épaule !!! Bizouxxx koupineuh !!!_


End file.
